Beneath the Mask
by Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine
Summary: TK's the optimistic one of the group. He was so bright, so cheery, even through rough times; now he finds himself clinging onto that last thread of hope in his heart and in doing so, he's pushing his friends away. What secret could he be hiding? Matt and the others are about to discover what truly lies... beneath the mask. Brotherly love.
1. Chapter one (rewritten)

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

Tai looked up into his mother's eyes with a deep frown on his face, his eyes painted in a mask of disappointment. She gave him a look of worry, obviously thinking that something might've been seriously wrong.

"What is it? You're not hurt, are you?" she asked in genuine concern.

"No, it's just..." He paused. "You haven't gone shopping for groceries in a while, so we're out of food, and I'm _really _hungry. What's for lunch?"

From behind, Kari rolled her eyes. Same old Tai, always thinking about his stomach.

"I made a list this morning, and was going to go out in a few hours," their mother said. Tai immediately frowned again, which must've made her reach her breaking point. "I can go now, if you want," she concluded, and gave him a smile.

"No, I'll go," Kari offered, feeling a bit bored. There wasn't much to do anyways, and she figured she could be helpful in someway. Her mother paused as if to think something over.

"Are you sure?"

Again Kari rolled her eyes. "What? It won't take long, and I've got nothing else to do." She looked at the clock plastered above the stove for a second. 4:11. It was almost time for supper, and if they didn't have much around the apartment to cook, they would have to face a very annoying and over-dramatic hungry Tai.

"If you say so," her mother said, smiling, as she pulled a folded piece of notebook paper from the pocket of her jacket.

Kari took in her hands, then rounded about to her bedroom. Gatomon was sleeping on the bottom bunk, curled up into a little ball of white fur. Her ears twitched when Kari entered the room, and she lifted her head.

"I'm going to the store," Kari informed. Red-brown eyes matched big blue ones. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," she purred, standing on her legs to stretch.

Then they were at the door, collecting the money she needed for groceries. Her mother gave her around twenty, considering there wasn't really much on the list besides the necessaries.

When she made it to the stairs, she saw a blond head making its way up the steps. She blinked for a second. What was Matt doing in this part of town?

"Hi, Kari," he said, offering a small smile, as she continued to gaze in confusion. She returned the smile instantly in comparison to just staring and looking puzzled at his sudden appearance.

"Hey, Matt," she said. "Tai's been bored for a while if you're here to see him. The door's open, just tell him I told you to go on in."

"Thanks." Matt's smile widened a little, but she caught something in his eye that made her even more confused. Somehow he looked troubled, as if something was bothering him. His face did seem a bit pale, now that she thought of it, and he did look like he hadn't slept very well.

"Oh, uh, Kari?" When he spoke up again, Kari realized she was already half-way down the steps. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Have you, um, talked to TK lately?"

Kari blinked again. She looked down at Gatomon, who just gave a helpless shrug. "At school, yes," she replied, and felt stupid for her choice of words. Quickly she added, "I mean, yeah, I've talked to him. He's been acting a little weird, but I don't..." She trailed off, realizing that Matt was no longer looking at her.

"He's been acting a bit... off lately," he admitted quietly, taking her by surprise. "I went by to talk to him, but he wasn't home, so I came up here, and..."

And for the third time, Kari was left confused. It did make sense, actually. Come to think of it, TK wasn't really acting like himself. She thought back to the other day, when they'd finished up a group project; he looked... _sad_ for some reason, like he'd just seen a puppy get ran over. And he'd been like that for a while, she came to remember, for some unknown and hidden reason. It wasn't like him to be so secretive. What could—?

"Could you, um, talk to him for me?" She noticed the same sadness that was reflecting in TK's eyes were swimming in Matt's, which made Kari's heart sink.

"I will," she promised, and tried her hardest to give him a reassuring smile. He walked off silently, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped. Kari felt horrible just looking at him. Her heart ached.

She didn't even notice she was in the street now. Her mind wasn't focusing on what she was doing anymore. Where was she supposed to go? Oh, right, the store. She took a right, and waited for the traffic to clear.

"Kari?" Gatomon's voice was soft with concern.

"Yeah?" Her voice was monotone. She looked at Gatomon, who was staring up at her questionably.

"You're quiet," she said, her eyes narrowing. "Is something wrong?"

They were already across the road and half-way down the block when she finally gave an answer. "Just thinking about stuff. School. The digital world. Nothing worth hiding." Lie.

Silence followed. A deadly, bleeding silence that Kari hated. She continued to walk, her fingers toying the with the hem of her faded white dress. It was mid-spring. Every drop of snow had melted and the days were bathed in a warm, comforting sun. It rained a few times, but Kari didn't mind. She always seemed to like the rain.

"Kari," Gatomon said, this time her voice a gentle whisper. Kari stopped, waiting for another question about her being oddly quiet. She looked at Gatomon, who was again staring at her with narrowed blue eyes.

"Yes?" she finally asked.

"We're here."

"Oh." Why hadn't noticed this? With an intake of breath Kari walked through the door with her partner at her heels, feeling a bit embarrassed. The store was huge and not to mention, _right in front of her_. Right. There. Why did she keep walking as if she didn't see it?

The trip was a huge blur. She didn't remember most of it; she just read the items on the list and retrieved them, as she was expected to do. They stayed mostly quiet, and when Gatomon did speak, she gave one-worded, flat replies. Her brain seemed be on auto-pilot. Get what you need, and only speak when spoken to.

"Kari?"

This time it wasn't Gatomon who spoke up. It was another voice, and it took Kari a moment to realize that Yolei was looking at her. Poromon was fast asleep in her arms. She gave a wave while Kari paid for the groceries. Kari offered her a weak excuse for a smile, and waved back.

"So, um, is everything okay?" Yolei asked after they'd exited the market, looking a bit uncomfortable with the way Kari remained silent.

"Yeah," she said shortly, looking at her shoes. Finally, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She looked up at Yolei and asked, "Have you, uh, noticed anything wrong with**—**?"

Well, she _began _to ask Yolei, but before she could fully blurt out the whole question, an all-too-familiar blond came into her line of view. She recognized him immediately. It was TK.

And, as she remembered him, he didn't even look like himself.

He was staring at the ground, unexceptionally quiet and deep in thought. But she could see his face. His eyes were dull and lifeless, a ruin of what they used to be. His face was a few shades lighter than normal and he looked exhausted, like he had to concentrate hard on just keeping his balance. She noticed his shoulders were slumped, the way Matt's had been. Patamon was sitting on his head with his own bowed, his eyes sad and defeated, his fur a bit ruffled.

They both looked miserable.

What was happening to them? Kari remembered it had been only a few weeks ago when his face held that bright, full-of-life expression that seemed to bring happiness everywhere he went. Now he looked... grey.

"Uh, hi, TK." Yolei finally broke the ice. She seemed to have startled because then he jumped, his head lifting up with wide eyes. After a few moments, his face broke into a small, sad smile.

"Hey, guys," he said, his voice several times weaker than it used to be. Well, it wasn't _weak,_ but it just sounded... vulnerable. Like it could break if he spoke to loudly. All the energy seemed to have left him, leaving without the strength to even talk. Kari's heart sunk to her stomach again. She felt sick.

"So, uh, how've things been?" Yolei asked. She seemed to be the only one brave enough to start up a conversation. Kari suddenly felt like she had no voice, and TK was being so damn quiet.

"Okay, I guess," TK replied, shuffling from foot to foot. Then Kari noticed that Poromon had woken up, and that he, Gatomon, and Patamon were engaged in a silent conversation. Then after a while, Kari found her voice again, and they were all talking. It was an awkward, quiet conversation, but Kari thought that hey, they were all talking, so it was worth something.

Kari hated the fact that the whatever they were conversing about didn't last too long. Yolei had to get home. TK had to get to wherever he was going. This left only her and Gatomon, who was still giving her suspicious looks.

Abruptly Kari felt a bubble of laughter in her throat. She'd told Matt she'd get some answers out of him, but TK barely talked to her at all. Why she thought this was funny she didn't know, but she was laughing at it to herself.

"Kari, what're you laughing at?" came Gatomon's voice again. This time she only sounded curious.

"Just a funny thought," she lied, a small grin on her face. But it hit her that Matt was TK's brother, so she didn't know why Matt wanted _her_ to talk to him. If he couldn't get him to talk, how could she?

"Are you worried about TK?" Gatomon finally asked.

Kari breathed out a sigh. Of course. "He's hiding something from us," she whispered.

"Matt seemed pretty concerned," Gatomon said.

"I know," Kari mumbled. She'd seen Matt worry about TK before, but not like this. "But I'm not sure why, that's the problem."

"Problems are meant to be solved." They were almost back to the apartment when Gatomon had said it. "So whatever he's dealing with, it'll get resolved soon."

When she opened the apartment door, she muttered, "I hope you're right..."

* * *

**So I originally planned on prewriting this, but it didn't turn out too well considering my computer decided to DELETE THE WHOLE THING. God, I was mad. Anyways, I don't own Digimon, and, uhh, yeah. Thanks for reading. ^_^ Oh, and special thanks to The War Inside my Head (who keeps changing her penname) for helping me with this. Thanks, Becca!**


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: Well that only took FOUR MONTHS. My sincere apologies, everyone; I didn't expect it to take that long, seriously. *hides face* I'm sorry! Well, here ya go! Thanks to those who've reviewed, faved, and/or followed. It was apreciated!**

* * *

TK could feel their eyes on him. He could feel their concern, their worry, but he couldn't bring himself to look up. He couldn't look up and tell them that everything was fine, that nothing was wrong and he was okay; it'd be a lie.

And on the other side, he couldn't tell them what was wrong. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone; in fact, that was the last thing he had wanted. And with his mother the way she was...

Instead the blond kept his gaze locked on his sneakers, trying his best not to let gravity get the best of him. One foot stepped in front of the other in an unsteady pattern, continuing on up the stairs of his apartment building as he tried to sift through the thoughts lurking in the back of his mind with Patamon silently walking at his side.

Absently, his hand slipped to his pocket. His fingers toyed with the pill bottle Yolei had given to him, hoping it would distract him from the irritating cough burning in his throat, and it seemed to work until he found himself in front of his apartment door.

For a second, TK hesitated to open it, as if he was afraid of what he'd find on the other side. His hand rested on the doorknob, frozen in place like ice. TK closed his eyes and rested his head on the name plate.

"...TK?" Patamon looked up at him with big, worried blue eyes.

The blond sighed. "Yeah, I know..." He jammed the key into its slot, twisted the knob and pulled it open forcefully, allowing Patamon to flutter through before he shut it.

The apartment was dark, peaceful. All of the lights were off, and it seemed a little bit more organized than it usually did. The dishes were clean, the table was cleared off, and the laundry had been somewhat sorted through.

And it was quiet.

A little too quiet.

"Mom?" he called.

No reply.

"Mom? Are you home?"

Nothing.

Confused, TK slowly made his way through the apartment. He knocked on his mother's bedroom door, but didn't get any response. It made his stomach churn.

_"Mom?"_ He quickened in pace, his heart thundering in his chest. He'd checked all of the rooms, not once seeing her present. What could've happened to her? Surely she hadn't left the house; it was doctor's orders she was to stay in bed!

"TK, I think she left a note," Patamon said. He gathered a crumbled piece within his tiny paws, squinting in an effort to try and read the words. TK ripped it from his grasp, skimming over it quickly.

_Takeru,_

_Don't panic, honey. I know what the doctor said, but I'm feeling a bit better, a lot actually, so I decided I'd go to work and I did a little cleaning, too. I haven't been there in a while, and it's been affecting my pay. I'll be back around eleven, though, and by the time you're reading this, it should be around five or six. Could you fix dinner for me? If not, I can bring something home, it's no trouble. I've got my cell, so call me if you need me. I love you, sweetie._

_Mom._

TK's eyes blurred and warmed with unwanted tears and his face drained of color. No, this wasn't happening. She couldn't have gone to work! She was still sick! What if she fainted or something? What if she had another relapse? What if she sat down and wouldn't be able to stand back up again? The possibilities burned through TK's mind, endlessly torturing him into a state of panic. This wasn't something she could just brush off!

"TK? Are you okay? You're not sick, are you? Do you need to lie down?" Patamon went white. He fluttered over to the blond, mounting himself atop his partner's head.

"I'm fine, Patamon," TK said. His voice was a little raspy due to the rush of hysteria, and he swallowed to choke back frustrated tears. "Just... just panicked for a moment..." He glanced at the clock. 7:53. Only three more hours. "I-I'm gonna start on supper..."

The winged digimon followed him to the kitchen. He didn't look convinced.

With another intake of breath, TK pulled out a pot. He searched the fridge for the proper ingredients, and switched the stove on, setting the burner aflame with a small lighter.

The blue flames licked at the bottom of the pot, causing the water to sizzle.

"Whattya makin'?" Patamon fought to remain casual.

"Rice, I guess," TK said flatly. He stirred the grains around, keeping his eyes on the stove.

Within a couple of minutes, the water was boiling, sending little sparks of scorching hot water into the air. TK winced as they burned against his skin, but less than a second later, the sting was gone.

"Patamon?"

"Hmm?"

"..." TK hesitated. "Never mind." He poured the rice into the flaming pot.

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing," the blond said. His blue eyes weaved over to the window, blankly staring through the glass. He noticed the dark storm clouds gathering in the once blue sky. It had been such a nice day out, and it was going to rain?

Without thinking, TK walked over to the panel. He pushed on lock and heard a satisfying click before it opened fully.

A woosh of cool, fresh, humid air rushed into the kitchen. It wisped through his hair and tugged at his shirt. The grey overcast rolled occasionally with the breeze, catching blades of grass along with it. Cars zoomed by below, blurring in his vision, and the people walking on the sidewalks looked like ants from where he was standing.

Actually, compared to the weather they'd been having lately, it was kind of nice.

Small, innocent sparkles of rain emitted from the clouds. They tapped timidly against the frame, creating a melody of their own as they rolled downward.

TK watched in fascination. Why couldn't he do that? Why couldn't he be as free as the rain was, as free as the wind and the cars? Why was he trapped in this place where he couldn't breathe, couldn't speak his mind or do things he wanted to?

"TK, you're gonna burn it," Patamon said suddenly. He tried to smile at his human partner, but it was weighed down with worry.

TK abruptly slammed the window shut, which caused the vase next to it to rattle, and turned on his heel.

It was smoking.

"Shit," TK hissed. He shut the burner off and fanned it quickly with his hand.

"Told ya," Patamon said. "But hey, it didn't burn. I just told you it would."

"Yeah, yeah," the blond mumbled. Careful not to burn himself, TK slid his hands into mits and pulled out a wooden spoon, pouring the entire pot's worth of rice into a small bowl and poked at it with chopsticks. His eyes found the clock again. 8:37. Had that much time passed already? TK shook his head and set the bowl on the counter, wrapping it with a bit of foil as protection.

"Patamon, do ya think mom's alright?" he asked abruptly.

Patamon blinked. "Whaddya mean? Of course she's alright, she left a letter saying she was fine."

"That's not what I meant," TK sighed. Making sure the rice was ready to go, he stood, yanking on one of the cabinet doors. When it opened, he pulled out a box, asking, "You hungry?"

"Sure."

TK smiled. It was healthy, happy smile Patamon hadn't seen in ages, and it was gone too soon. The keeper of Hope pulled out a granola bar, and then another, tossing on to his digimon comrade.

"What kind is it?" Patamon was excited. "It's got chocolate chips in it!" he squealed.

TK chewed on his, then smiled softly again. "There's more where that came from." He waved the box around.

Patamon fluttered happily, laughing all the while. "I want another one! Another one!"

TK laughed and offered him another snack, which he accepted heartily, and tore through it quickly. Patamon gave him the best, most cutest puppy-dog look he could muster, but it faded when TK's laughter died. "What's wrong?"

"We gotta go to bed..." With another intake of breath, TK ran a shaking hand through his blond hair. "Mom said she'd be home by eleven, and she doesn't like it when she comes home and we're still up, especially on school nights."

The digimon frowned, his wings drooping low as he lowered himself to the table. He hopped to his feet again when TK stalked off to his room, and followed him sadly.

TK didn't even bother to take a shower or change into sleepwear, he didn't even turn off the lights; he just climbed into bed with the clothes he had on, and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep, to allow his mind to fall into the clutches of unconsciousness and into a dream.

The heavy silence that settled in clouds around the room was beginning to scare Patamon. He perched himself on the sheeted bed, next to his partner, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw TK's chest rising and falling steadily and slowly. "...TK?"

When no response came, he curled into himself and sighed, pretending the blond had already fallen into a soft slumber. Soon, Patamon himself had a hard time keeping his eyes open, and even though the lights were still on and bright, he couldn't stay awake.

"'Night TK..."


	3. Chapter three

**A/N: I'm mad at myself. Other authors can update their stories at least once or twice a week, so why can't I do that? It's not fair!**

**I don't own the animated series digimon, nor will I ever. Damn copyright laws!**

* * *

*beep, beep, beep, BEEP—

TK's hand slammed down on the alarm and he groaned, tossing his blanket over his head. He kept his eyes closed for a few minutes, reluctant to open them, then finally stretched out of the covers and yawned, giving Patamon a little shake to wake him up.

"...Five more minutes," Patamon said. His voice was thick with sleep.

TK chuckled and shook his head with a sad smile. "I don't think we have a choice in the matter..."

He stretched again, then shuffled out of the bed and to his dresser, pulling out a set of clothes tiredly. "I'll be back," the blond said, "I gotta take a shower..."

"M'kay," Patamon slurred. He opened his eyes half-lidded, then crawled further into the blankets sleepily.

TK rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He stilled for a few moments, not willing to move, then pushed himself to the mirror and gazed into his reflection.

His eyes were webbed with veins and ringed darkly with shadows, and his skin was void of color. He looked as tired as he felt, and no matter how many times he tried to brush it off, his eyelids were growing more heavier and heavier with every beat of his heart...

With another intake of breath, TK turned the water on. He left his hand dangling in the shower, feeling the water sift through the cracks of his fingers as he tested its warmth. When it heated to just the right temperature, TK wiped his hand on his sleeve and disrobed of his clothing.

The water poured and poured down his skin, warm and cleansing, and he closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. His muscles ached and his head was pounding, but he could manage, right? He had school today, and he couldn't afford to even miss a day with all the work he still had to make up...

TK stared blankly at the wall of the shower as the water continued trailing to the drain. Could he even go to school? Mom had gone to work last night, which was against doctor's orders, and she was probably going to have to face whatever consequences that came along with her choice. She was most likely in bed asleep— or at least she was supposed to be.

TK's mind flooded with pictures of when he came home a few weeks ago. It had been a normal day— he'd taken a shower, eaten breakfast in the morning, brushed his teeth and headed to school, finished whatever homework he'd been assigned that evening, and went back home again; normal routine.

...What wasn't part of his normal routine was walking through the door, seeing his mother laying unconscious on the carpet, bleeding, shaking, and covered in sweat.

TK didn't know how long he'd been in there, but the water was turning cold and he was sure his skin was tinged red from the previous surge heat. He sighed and switched off the water.

After a few minutes of drying off, he tugged at the loose-fitting tee. His movements were slow and heavy as he pulled on his shorts; he couldn't rid the weighted feeling in his head.

"...TK?" came Patamon's worried voice. He still sounded a bit tired, but not as much as he did earlier.

"I'm coming," TK replied. He brushed the hell out of his teeth, spitting and rinsing and repeating, then opened the door and blinked once, twice, three times.

"Mom?" he said. He was confused. She was supposed to be in bed!

"Morning, honey," Mom said. She gave him a sweet, caring smile, reminding him of Sora for some reason. "Go eat breakfast," she continued, "I'll take you to school."

TK hesitated, but then looked up at her brightened eyes, and he offered a small smile. Maybe she was getting better after all...

...

"That only took _forever_." Yolei tossed her head back with a groan, causing her lavender locks to bounce around her shoulders lopsidedly. She shifted her things under her hold and turned around to hold the door open for Kari, who smiled in amusement.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that _bad," Kari said while they made their way to the locker area. "Besides, I thought you liked History!"

"_Used _to," Yolei said. "Not anymore..."

"What's so bad about—"

"Hey, look! They're the guys!" she slithered into another subject, shoving her belongings hurriedly into her locker and ran over to them.

"Hey, Yolei." Ken smiled. Kari rolled her eyes when the girl smiled back with a blush and looked at the others.

"So whatcha guys doin'?" she asked Davis, then looked at TK, who looked distracted with his thoughts. She frowned in concern, but didn't say anything.

"Just got outta English..." Davis mumbled, "I swear all Sensei did was talk and talk and _talk_..."

The five teens weaved through the crowd of first-year students, trading jokes here and there, laughing occasionally, then finally made it to the cafeteria.

"What're we having today?" Ken asked.

"I dunno," Yolei said. She shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"...Looks like we're having that rice stuff again." Kari tilted her head and squinted her eyes in an attempt to see past the other students.

"Eck." Davis shuddered.

"What? Rice is good."

"...Not the school's rice."

"Whatever," TK mumbled. He took a tray from the stack and piled rice on it, not looking too interested into their conversation. Davis did the same, cringing at the very sight of it.

"See? Disgusting..."

When they found a table to sit at, none of them said anything. It was quiet; even the other students in the cafeteria looked too distracted with their thoughts to make any effort of small talk.

"So..." Ken began awkwardly. He shifted in his seat, looking a bit uncomfortable with the silence.

"How'd you guys do on the test?" Yolei asked.

TK suddenly choked on his drink, which he'd barely even taken a sip out of, and dropped it on his tray, causing it to tumble over and spill. He slammed his hands on the table, eyes wide with panic.

"We have a test?!" he nearly shrieked.

"Dude, even I know that," Davis said, his mouth slightly agape from the blond's reaction. "And yeah, it's next hour, in Geometry."

TK stared intently on his tray, chewing his lip. His mind raced. A test? Why hadn't he noticed? They must of had a week's time to study, and he hadn't realized it? Had he really missed that much?

"TK?" Kari said, "you okay?"

"Fine," TK said, his voice a little higher than usual. "I... I have to go..." He stood from the table and grabbed his tray.

"You haven't even touched your food," Yolei said.

"I'm not hungry." He raced to dump his plate, then bolted out of the cafeteria, leaving a heavy silence in his wake. They all stared after him worriedly, but none of them were willing enough to speak.

Yolei forked at her food timidly, her eyes focused intently on the rice piled on her plate she'd yet to touch. After a moment of quiet, she asked, "Should we go after him?"

Kari shook her head. "I-I think we should leave him alone," she said.

"Whattya think his problem is?" Davis said. He shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth. "I mean, he seemed fine a few weeks ago. What's his deal?"

"He has seemed a bit stressed lately," Ken said.

Another silence.

Then the bell.

"Well, we should get going," Kari said. Reluctantly, she stood and dumped her tray like TK had, and, followed by the rest of them, left cafeteria.

...

"Alright, class," the teacher began as her students took their respective seats. She flicked through the stack of papers she was holding. "As you already know, we have a test today," she continued, "you have forty-five minutes." She was practically skipping around the room as she passed out the thin white sheets. "I hope you studied."

_Too late for that,_ TK thought indifferently. One of the sheets was passed back to him, and he stared down at the paper in disbelief. It was filled with numbers and equations and graphs he couldn't comprehend and tears pricked at his eyes. He didn't understand any of it!

It was two or three pages worth of mathematical expressions, and he flipped through them repeatedly, not once finding something familiar. Everything was a big blur. The words smushed together into a chasm of swirling letters, all focusing into the center of the page. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision, but it remained the same.

TK mentally whimpered. Why didn't he frikin' study! And to top it off, it was Monday! Of all days to have a test, why Monday? TK wasn't ready for this. He should've paid better attention in class. He should've studied. His grade was already slipping as it was, and this test wasn't going to help the matters.

_Dammit,_ his mind growled. His fingers balled into fist and his teeth slammed together. Why? Why this happening to him? Why him, of all people?

Too soon, the timer went off, and TK noticed he hadn't written a single thing down. It was blank. He choked on tears he tried so hard to keep at bay, and scribbled his name at the top. Quickly, he scrambled out of his chair and turned in the test. It would leave a big, bloody scar on his grade, but he had to get out of there. Before the teacher could even dismiss the students, TK raced out of the classroom, knocking over a stack of papers in the process.

TK almost winced, but he was running too fast to care. He couldn't take this anymore. So, instead of going to the next period like a normal student would, he booked out of the school, skipping the rest of his classes.

One more day couldn't be that bad, right?


	4. Chapter four

**A/N: Okay, cut me some slack, that was a little quicker than usual. I hope. Thanks for the reivews! They're what keep me going! And even if you don't review, I still love you anyway!**

**This is a teeny bit shorter than usual, but the shorter the chapter, the easier to update!**

* * *

TK's mind raced.

He'd just failed a test.

He didn't even _know_ there was a test.

He'd probably just made a huge scene back in the classroom.

And he was skipping the rest of school, which added to the list of assignments he still had to make up.

But TK crept on through the alleys, trying his best to cloak himself from the rest of the city. He ripped through the streets, his steps quickening out of frustration.

Mom would we be so disappointed in him. She would be disappointed about the test, about his frequent absences in school, about all the expectations she'd had for him he'd failed to do; it'd break her heart.

So why was he continuing with his actions? Why did he continue to book out on his classes? He tried on his schoolwork, he really did, but they were so difficult, so confusing; the only way to fix his problem was to leave the classroom and never come back— or at least not come back until he'd cleared his mind.

He'd also missed a few basketball practices, but considering how his grades were on the brink of destruction, TK didn't care. TK didn't care about if he'd remain on the team or not; he didn't even care if the team would hate him for it. Sure, he loved the sport in itself, he adored it; but he didn't have time for things like that, especially with Mom's health issues.

TK tore around another building, cursing under his breath. What he really needed to do was get himself back together and go back to school. TK didn't know why he couldn't do that, but his instinct to walk _away_ from school was stronger than his instinct to walk _toward_ it.

He was walking...

...and walking...

...and walking.

TK was walking until he found no feeling in his limbs. He felt like an outcast in a city full of people beaming with happiness. Children were chasing each other around and around in the park, couples were laughing and teasing one another as they ate their lunch, even the birds seemed happy as they fluttered through the wind.

He felt as if they were mocking him.

Suddenly the world became a rift of bright lights and sirens and high-pitched screams.

TK lifted his head from all the noise, eyes wide.

Ambulances were everywhere. Blood caked the roads. People were crowded around the streets, shrieking and demanding questions they weren't getting answers to. A young couple stood in the corner, the woman sobbing her heart out, and the man close to tears himself. Police officers were escorting a drunk, screaming old man into a police car, who looked untamable and outraged.

In all of the chaos, a little girl, looking around the age of four or five, was being carried by a stretcher into the ambulance, bleeding badly.

_What... what happened? _TK thought, confused. He blinked twice, wondering if what he was seeing was real.

"Her pulse is fading fast," one the paramedics said.

"She's losing too much blood," another said.

Their words only made the woman in the corner sob louder, whom TK'd assumed was the little girl's mother.

TK watched in sympathy and in horror as she was lifted into the ambulance. He was so consumed in his own frantic thoughts, he hadn't even noticed there had been an accident. He was dozing off again, that's what he was doing. He should've paid better attention to his surroundings. Maybe then things would've ended up differently.

But what could he have done? TK was just an innocent bystander who already had problems of his own to solve. Even if he was paying attention, there was no way he could've stopped what had just happened. He didn't even know the girl's name.

TK stared at the ambulance as it drove off down the streets, sirens blaring. What scared TK the most was, as he watched the vehicle disappear, and as the girl struggled to breath her last breaths and was probably heading off to the other world...

He desperately wished to join her.

...

Davis stared in shock as TK stormed out of the classroom. Never in a million years had he seen TK lose it like that. Even while they were taking the test, TK looked nervous, panicked, like he was going to explode.

He was a little off the edge at lunch today; had he not studied? Of course, Davis had to admit, he hadn't studied, either, but who's to blame for that? He never studied, though. He'd always winged it and hoped with his fingers crossed for at least a C-.

But TK... he always studied; why the sudden change?

Davis stood quickly, wrote his name at the top of his test, tossed it in the turn-in tray, and scooted over to Kari. She looked just as confused and worried as he did.

Davis didn't speak. He let the silence between them settle, wanting her to say something first.

And she did.

"It was blank," Kari said. Her eyes were glazed over with a seriousness Davis hadn't seen since they were twelve.

"Huh?" Davis felt stupid for asking.

"His test," Kari drawled. "He didn't finish it; he turned it in blank."

Her words slammed into him like a truck.

"Why the hell did he do that?" he asked, wide-eyed. Concern washed over him. TK pretty much just ripped up his grade and threw it in the trash! He'd never failed a test before, or at least not to Davis's knowledge, so why now? It was an important test, one that was at least cost seventy-five percent of the semester grade, and he just turned it blank?

"Something's wrong." She stood up and Davis followed her out the door. "Something's definitely wrong. I've never seen him so... so..."

"Out of order?" he offered.

"Yeah..."

Silence hung in clouds around the two of them, and then Davis said, "Maybe we should ask Matt."

"What?"

"Something's obviously bothering him," he said. "Maybe Matt has some answers."

Davis didn't think she'd reply. Kari looked sad, worried; Davis didn't like it one bit. Then, after a few moments, Kari gave a small, almost numb answer:

"Okay..."


	5. Chapter five

"...Now open your books to page—"

The teacher broke off and growled when a loud ring irrupted through the halls, sending a loud, bellowing cry through the classrooms that told students school was done for the day.

"Well," he huffed. "I suppose it is time to leave. Go on, then. We'll finish this tomorrow. You are dismissed." He shooed them away and Ken stood up. He gathered his things and shared a look with Davis, who beamed a grin in return. He smiled back, but it was weighed down with worry.

"So," Davis awkwardly said. He shifted his weight.

"So," Ken repeated as they walked out of the classroom. Students filed through the halls and the two wove through the crowd in silence. He sighed and shoved his belongings into his locker, then faced Davis again. "Should we—"

"Hey, have you guys seen TK anywhere?" Yolei's voice cut through Ken's words before he could finish his sentence. She speed-walked up to them, her eyes filled with concern. "I haven't seen him since lunch, and he wasn't in homeroom, so..."

"I haven't seen him," Ken admitted.

"I think he left after that test," Davis said. He shrugged, badly hiding the worry buried in his eyes. "I guess the pressure must've gotten to him."

"Should we look for him?" Kari asked as she walked over to the three.

"I suppose," Ken said. He sighed and glanced at his wrist-watch. "It's fifteen after. Surely he couldn't have gone too far..."

"He's gonna get in trouble if he keeps this up..." Yolei bit her lip. She shrugged on her sweater and they headed through the school doors. A breeze tugged at her clothes; she shivered. "Why's it so cold out?"

"What're you talking about?" Davis asked. "The weather's fine. Nice and windy!"

"It could use a little more sun."

"It's still nice!"

"Guys," Kari hissed, "Quit changing the subject!"

"Where do you think he could've gone?" Ken boy asked, but didn't get an answer.

Slowly the group settled into silence. Birds chirped and vehicles rushed across the streets.

Suddenly the sound of blaring sirens filled their ears. Not even a second later, a red and white vehicle blurred over the roads. The four shared a panicked look— that could only mean one thing.

"No," Kari whispered, quickening her pace. She was already across the street when someone else spoke up.

"Ah, hell, that better not be TK," Davis said. His voice was so thick with worry, it cracked at the back of his throat. He sped around the corner with his friends, and when they made it to the edge of the block, he sighed in relief, satisfied to hear the others do the same.

TK was safe.

He was standing at across the street from them, staring off in the distance like a kid watching his balloon drift away with the clouds.

"Shit," Yolei hissed, eyes wide. TK was visibly shaking, they didn't even have to squint her eyes to see that. His face was pale and his eyes were wide and watery, like he'd just seen a ghost; Yolei thought for a second or two he was going to pass out.

"TK!" Kari called.

TK's head whipped up and he looked horrified. She ran over to him quickly and placed her hands on his shoulders. He almost jumped right out of his skin!

"TK, what's wrong?" Ken asked.

No answer.

Then:

"There was blood..." TK mumbled in a voice that was so quiet they almost didn't hear him.

"Huh?"

"The girl," he murmured. "And the blood... the sirens... the police... her parents... all those people..."

"What're you talking about, TA?" Davis prompted. He tried to smile, but as soon as it broke loose, it curved into a frown. TK spoke again, but even if they strained their ears, no one could hear him. His words were slurring together into a pattern that made him sound like he was incapable of framing the slightest bit of words together.

"TK, you're scaring us," Kari said. Her voice quaked and she pressed on, "What... Did something happen? What girl? Police? TK, talk!"

"Kari?" TK stuttered. He gave her a terrified look. "Did... did you see... the ambulance?"

She thought back a little. Yes, they had seen the ambulance. She'd been—

"Dammit, don't scare us like that!" Davis spoke her thoughts. He gave the blond a rough shove and fury burned through his eyes. "What were you thinking, anyway? Why did you just ditch class like that? We thought something happened to you! And what doesn't help the matters was that ambulance! You scared the shit out of us!"

"It's none of your business!" TK suddenly shouted. His voice had gained its strength back, as if the shove Davis gave him snapped him back to reality. Sudden anger burned through him. He wanted nothing more than to punch Davis in the face. "If I wanted your concern I'd ask for it!"

"TK—" Davis was taken aback.

"Fuck off!" TK shrieked, and turned to walk away. He stalked down the streets, speeding up when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. No, he didn't want to deal with anything right now. He didn't need any help. He could do this on his own just fine.

...Right?


	6. Chapter six

**A/N: Ya know, the story said Matt and TK are the main characters, and he's barely showed up! I really need to fix that, huh?**

* * *

"That... wasn't normal TK behavior," Ken finally said as they watched TK storm off. The blond curved around then corner and Ken face the others.

"Something's wrong," Kari said for the fifth time with a trembling voice. Her eyes watered. "It's all wrong..."

"Damn TA and his frikin' secrets." Davis pounded his fists into a brick wall. "We're his friends! You're not supposed to keep secrets from friends!"

"There's nothing we can do about it," Yolei said sadly. She looked up at them. "I guess until he decides to tell us, we'll never know..."

"That's not the point Yolei," Davis continued. He went on in flurry of sentences that sounded annoyed and worried and angry all the same, but his words came out so quickly Yolei could only capture fragments of them at a time. He stopped for a fraction of a second to catch his breath, but before he could say anything else Ken stopped him.

"What he means is," he said, "You can only hide something so long before..." Ken trailed off and lowered his gaze. "...Before you can't handle it anymore..." He shifted uncomfortably. "There's only so much stress one person can take before they snap."

Yolei hummed a reply. She couldn't think of anything to say in response; her mind was already racing as it was. She looked at Kari and blinked. "Kari... what're you doing?"

"Calling Matt," Kari said while she pressed her phone up to her ear. Her eyes burned with an emotion Yolei couldn't read. "Maybe then we'll figure something out."

...

"Hmm." Izzy tapped his chin as he tried to contemplate what Tai had been telling him. "That doesn't sound quite right..."

"See Matt?" Tai threw his hands in the air. "What did I tell you!"

"Well _sorry_," Matt said, and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my fault you decided to be all lazy."

"I wasn't lazy," Tai huffed, "I think I did a reasonable amount of work."

"Ha!" Sora snorted. "Yeah right!"

"Whatever." Matt scribbled some answers on his paper and mumbled a few more words Tai was too oblivious to hear. He sighed and looked back at his friend, then cracked a smile.

"So what're we planning for today?" Tai asked.

"I dunno," Izzy said, then shrugged. He typed away on his computer with a speed so extreme his hands were almost invisible.

"Maybe we could go to the digital world," Mimi suggested.

"Sounds good," Sora said offhandedly.

"What'd you get for number three?" Matt changed the subject. He heard Tai's giggles (literally, he was giggling) and looked up and blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Tai snickered. He rolled over and smirked.

"Twenty-three point four repeating," Izzy answered, ignoring Tai's insecure little joke. Matt penciled it down on his paper and sat up straight.

"'Kay so what're we doing later?"

Sora kicked her feet in the air like a child and grinned. "Weren't you listening?"

"No. I was working on homework," he said. "Which is exactly what the rest of you guys should be doing." Sora just giggled.

"We could go to the digital world," Mimi repeated.

"I dunno," Matt said. "We've still got school tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right," Izzy said.

"Ah, but I'm bored!" Tai groaned, and waved his arms around. "What're you supposed to do then?"

"Homework." Matt shuffled his things, flipping through his textbook and pulling out the sheets of notebook paper that protruded from its pages.

"Since when did you care so much about homework?"

"Since Dad got on to me about my report card."

Tai opened his mouth to say something else, but the sudden ring of a telephone caught his words. After a moment none of them said anything, but the ringing continued and Tai sat up.

"I'll get it," he said. "S'probably one of Mom's friends..."

When he left the room, Mimi spoke again, "So..." she began awkwardly. "Would one of you guys be interested in—"

"If you're looking for another buddy to go shopping with, don't bother including me," Izzy interrepted her.

"Count me out, too," Matt droned.

She looked at Sora with pleading eyes, and Sora sighed. "Mimi, I—"

"Please?"

With another intake of breath, Sora said, "Fine. But only for an hour. I've got a tennis match coming up, and I've got to practice if I want to at least have a chance."

"Yay!" the other exclaimed, jumping around and around. Matt hummed something about shutting her up and Izzy continued typing on his laptop, and then they settled into a silence. Seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes kept counting up and up and up until Tai suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"So what was that about?" Matt asked.

Tai paused. "That... That was Kari," he stammered, looking at his shoes. They looked up at him at the sound of his defeated tone. He looked more than a bit pale and his eyes were watery, like he'd just saw a puppy get ran over. He shot them all a worried look and offered a sad, almost broken smile. "Matt," he pressed on. "We need to have a talk with your brother."


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter entirely focused on Matt and the others considering I haven't done that through the whole fic... heh heh...**

**Special thanks for the my lovely reviewers, faves, and followers, who are loyal to this fic even though it takes ten years to update each chapter! You guys keep me going!**

* * *

Matt was up on his feet immediately. "What?" he demanded. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Is he okay? Is he hurt—"

"Matt," Tai said sternly. "It's okay, he's fine; he's not hurt or anything, it's just... K-Kari said..." His voice came to an end, incapable of framing his words into a sentence. Matt looked into his eyes; something was definitely wrong. He shrugged on his hoodie, grabbed his car keys, and headed toward the door.

"Hey, hey, not so fast," Sora said and yanked on the blond's wrist.

"Yeah, we'll come with you," Mimi agreed.

"So what exactly did Kari say?" Matt asked, ignoring the other girls.

"I dunno." Tai ran a hand through his hair. "She was talking so fast... sounded like she'd been crying... and Davis said—"

"I'll talk to him," Matt cut in.

"They don't know where he went," Tai continued. "Davis said he disappeared after lunch."

"Surely he couldn't have skipped," Izzy said, eyes wide. He shut his computer carefully and swirled around in his chair, concern burning in his eyes.

"It isn't like him to ditch school like that..." Matt mumbled. He paced around the room while Tai grabbed his bag, fumbling hastily with the zipper. When he shoved in his textbook, he stood up and slugged it over his shoulder.

"C'mon," he said quietly. His lips curved into a sad smile. "He couldn't have gone too far."

"Then let's go before he gets even further," Matt said urgently. In a quick, blurring movement, he was at the door. He slammed the door shut and stalked out into the streets. He was moving so fast, the others had to jog to keep up.

"Matt, hold up," Izzy panted as he caught up with the blond's pace.

"Yeah, slow down," Sora gasped.

"I knew something was wrong," Matt said cautiously. "I saw it the other day." Matt quickened in pace. One foot stepped in front of each other in a hasty pattern; he almost tripped over his own feet while descending the stairs.

"Where d'ya think he went?" Mimi asked in a sickeningly cheerful voice that made Matt feel sick.

"We don't know." Izzy gave Mimi a strange look. "That's why we're looking."

"What? I was just..."

Matt tuned them out. His mind was focused on too many other things to listen to the shit Mimi was going on and on about. Sure, he loved her dearly as a friend, and he loved hanging out with her and Sora, but her cheerfulness wasn't something Matt couldn't take right now. Right now all he could think about was finding his brother, and finding him quickly.

Matt thought back to the other day.

He'd gone over to Tai's house out of sheer boredom (Dad had been at work for the past few hours, and it was Sunday, which meant no band practice), and Tai was spread across the couch, looking like he had nothing to do either. They'd been there a long time; Tai, being Tai, was reluctant to get up. And Kari wasn't home. Matt thought it was worry that drove him and Matt to the streets to look for her. So they were off.

...And happened to see TK on the way.

He was pale, flushed, and looked so distant, so far away from the happy-go-lucky kid he was back in the digital world. His eyes were blank and vacant and cold as ice; something Matt thought was impossible.

And Patamon wasn't looking too good either: His wings weren't arched above his head the way they normally were; instead they drooped to the ground like leaves falling in from trees. As if they'd been broken.

They both looked downright miserable; Matt couldn't shake the image of them walking away from them from his mind. He had watched them go with a nagging regret that told him he should've stopped them.

And that's what was bugging him: He _didn't_ stop them. He should've, but he didn't.

"Matt!" Tai's loud voice sprang Matt from his reverie. He snapped his head up, suddenly aware of his surroundings. "Slow down, wouldja?"

"Look, we get that you're worried," Izzy spoke up. "But if you keep speeding up like that, we'll lose track of you, too."

Matt mumbled an apology he wasn't sure anyone could hear.

"Why don't you just call him?" Sora suggested.

Matt felt his cheeks burn.

Why hadn't he thought of that?

With another intake of breath, he stopped, allowing the others to catch their breath. He clawed through his pockets until he found his phone, then punched in his brother's number and pressed call.

One ring.

Matt tapped his foot.

Two rings.

He held his breath.

Three rings.

He paced.

Four rings.

He was losing his patience.

Five rings.

Matt was about to snap the phone shut when a voice slithered through the other line:

_"__Hello_?"

Ah, so he had thought to answer.

"Hey, Teeks," Matt murmured.

"_Hey, Matt..._" he replied. Matt could hear him sigh on the other end. "_What's up_?"

The blond bit back a bitter laugh, and it almost slipped through his lips until he replied with, "Nothing much... just thought I'd check up on you. How's life?"

_"...Fine," _TK said, his voice laced with suspicion.

Matt sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. He didn't have time for this. Without hesitation, he cut to the chase. "Look, I know something's up. Kari called. She told me, told the others. You're not fine. I—"

"_I'm okay_," TK muttered.

Matt could tell he wasn't telling the truth. The tone of voice he was using gave it away.

"Don't lie to me, TK," Matt hissed, noticing Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy had gathered around the phone. "I can tell you're not okay. You've been avoiding us. You're skipping your classes. Your grades are dropping. You're not eating. It's not healthy, Teeks. Why won't you talk to us? We just want to help—"

The line went dead.

Matt sucked in a breath and his eyes began to water. He swallowed thickly and lowered his gaze, snapping the phone shut.

"What? What's wrong?" Tai wanted to know.

"He hung up..."

Sora rubbed Matt's arm worriedly, tears in her eyes. Her lip trembled. "It's okay, Matt—"

"No, it's not okay!" he shrieked, throwing his arms up in the air. "He's hurting, Sora! I can tell!" He paced around, tapping his chin, then sat down at the nearest park bench and buried his head in his hands. "This has been going on for weeks and if doesn't talk to us, how're we supposed to know what's wrong? I just don't want him to do something stupid... what if... what if—?"

"Matt, TK's not a kid," Izzy butted in, his eyes serious and worried. "I'm sure whatever he's dealing with is just a phase. If he felt the need to talk to us, he would."

"Besides, this is TK we're talking about." Mimi tried to smile, but it shattered on her face when she looked up at Matt's broken expression.

"Yeah," Tai said through a sad, tearful smile. "He'll be okay."

_He'll be okay_, Matt's mind repeated, _he'll be okay... he'll be okay..._


	8. Chapter eight

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not naming names, but I'm pretty psyched about the fact that some really great authors have reviewed this. I dunno, it just makes me feel excited, ya know? Anyway, thanks SO MUCH for the reviews; I honestly didn't expect to get so many this early into the story. I don't really do the whole reply to reviews/PMing as much as other authors, but I still appreciate your feedback, even if it is a flame.**

**Anyway, I'm rambling:**

* * *

"I'm okay_,"_ TK repeated into the phone, coming to a brief stop. He could hear Matt's scoff on the other end.

"_Don't lie to me, TK_," Matt hissed. TK worked his jaw, feeling a sudden wave of guilt wash over him. He didn't like lying to his brother; he was the one who always protected him through of those years of being in the digital world, and he was still protecting him, even though they'd been separated by the divorce. He bit his lip while Matt continued to talk on the other line.

"_I can tell you're not okay. You've been avoiding us. You're skipping your classes. Your grades are dropping. You're not eating. It's not healthy, Teeks. Why won't you talk to us? We just want to help_—"

TK snapped the phone shut. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, but he kept walking. He didn't know where exactly, but he had to keep moving. And his mind raced:

Of course they were concerned. He hadn't meant to worry them; it was the last thing he wanted to do. Besides, he didn't need their concern. He could take care of things on his own. They were his problems, not theirs. So he was going to solve them himself, whether God wanted him to or not.

TK glanced down at this phone again. 5:49. If Mom didn't go to work today (which she probably had done, despite his pleads), she should be home. And Patamon—

Shit, Patamon!

TK came to an abrupt stop, almost tripping over his own feet. He'd completely forgotten about Patamon! Some digidestined partner he was... the poor digimon was probably lost!

TK turned on his heel, retracing his tracks. He rounded the corner, breaking into a sprint like a madman as panic settled into his veins. His eyes were wide and full of horror; what could've happened to the little guy?

He'd been searching for only a few minutes, but it felt like hours. _Dammit!_ his mind screamed at him. _What's wrong with you? Can't you even keep track of your own partner? He could be hurt! He could be... he could be_—

"TK!" cried a high-pitched, familiar voice that sent waves of relief through TK's body. His tense physique visibly relaxed, and he blinked back more tears. TK whipped his head up, and his lips twitched into a sad smile.

"Patamon," he gasped, his words so soft it seemed like a whimper. His partner fluttered into his arms without a second thought and TK pressed him to his chest. "I'm sorry," he continued. "I-I wasn't... I wasn't thinking... I just... I just had to leave, I-I j-just... I'm sorry, Pata."

"It's okay." Patamon offered a smile, but it was tinged with worry and fear; TK sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. No, it wasn't okay. Nothing was okay.

"I'm sorry..." TK couldn't think of anything else to say.

Patamon frowned and pressed his paws against TK's chest, trying to meet his eyes, but TK refused to look at him. He took a deep, shaky, centering breath, though it ended up sounding like a sob.

"TK? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

TK didn't answer. He kept walking, propelling one foot in front of the other until he reached the other side of Odaiba, until he reached his apartment complex, until he came face to face with the door that held everything he'd hidden from his friends.

And froze.

He heard something coming from the other side, and had to strain his ears to find out what it was. He heard someone gagging, as if they'd smelled something horrid, then gasping for air, then a groan. A loud, miserable, heart-breaking groan. TK's eyes got large.

Someone was throwing up.

Someone was sick.

And that _someone_ was his mother.

"Mom!" he said, his voice below a whisper. His fingers slid into his pockets, searching frantically to find the apartment key.

"Is... is she sick?" Patamon whispered. He looked up at TK's wide, watery eyes and found the answer he neglected to say aloud.

TK swallowed thickly, hesitant. He knew what he'd find on the other side, but he didn't want to see it. He didn't want to deal with it.

"TK," Patamon said softly, nodding toward the door. "I think we need to go... to go in there..."

TK heard another series of gagging and gasping and groaning and swallowed again. His fingers quaked on the doorknob when he pushed himself through the door, but he didn't pay attention to that. He raced through the apartment and could hear his pulse in his ears when he saw Mom. She looked terrible.

She was bent over the garbage can, heaving her heart out, blinking rapidly. Her eyes were bloodshot and damp, and her skin was pale— too pale. She was shaking so badly TK swore she was going to collapse. It was the worse he'd seen her in weeks.

"Mom!" he screeched, his voice soaked with panic. His feet carried him over to her in a motion so quickly he'd almost knocked Patamon off from atop his head. It was obvious that Mom hadn't noticed TK's arrival until then; she lifted her head and her watery eyes went wide out of shock.

"TK," she murmured. Her voice cracked, making the name sound like a croak. TK felt tears gather in his eyes.

"Mom..." he repeated in a sob. She'd lied to him this morning when she said she was okay; he knew she had, but he didn't do anything about it. Why hadn't he? Why hadn't he stopped her? "Are... are you gonna be alright?"

"I-I'm fine..."

TK swallowed his tears and restrained the urge to scoff at her. She was obviously lying.

He offered to help her, but she declined it. He watched helplessly as she stumbled to her room. Then something caught his eye:

A folded letter sat mockingly on the counter. It was one of many scattered amongst the room. He knew what they all were, but he didn't want to. It was the debt Mom owed. He dared to see how much she needed to pay.

But that wasn't what was important right now.

He was staring at the newspaper sitting on the table. His eyes never left front page article in big red letters:

"_Job opening! Now hiring, sixteen and up! If your looking for a new and challenging job, then this is for you! Part-time, full-time, your choice! Primary responsibilities focus on various types of non-emergency assistance. Work is on a flexible weekly schedule..."_

TK skimmed over the words, focused on the information on the page, and pulled out his phone, punching in the number at the bottom.

TK could help out. He knew Mom couldn't work in this condition, but he could. He could earn money for the apartment, for food, for anything they needed...

He didn't _want _to, but he _had _to.

The phone was ringing and ringing and ringing...

Then:

"_Hello?_"

TK had to swallow to keep his composure and tried to ignore the wave of nervousness that washed over him.

"Um... hello... I'm calling for the ad in the paper..."


	9. Chapter nine

**This chapter is brought to you in part by Sairey13, Trapped in a Void of Time, and Liryo Buwan, who gave me some ideas for it, even though it took forever to update.**

**To chromate: Yeeeaaah, sorry about that. Guess I got carried away, huh? Well it's fixed now. Thanks!**

**To Liryo Buwan: HOLY SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT! Where are the other digimon? I need to add them in more, don't I? Thanks, though!**

The interview hadn't gone too bad. As intimidating as the manager seemed, he wasn't that scary after a while. TK had been nervous, too, and that didn't help the matters. But after a little bit, things got easier. He'd told them what they needed to know and he filled out the application. Sometimes they'd push him on questions he couldn't find the right words for, but he'd managed. Everything had gone smoothly.

Sure, he'd lied a little about his age, but he was _almost_ sixteen. That had to count for something, right?

"TK?" Patamon's voice cut into TK's thoughts, causing the blond to jump. "TK, you're scaring me. Are you okay?"

"Fine." He'd meant to say _I'm fine_, but his strained voice could only manage _Fine. _TK looked up at his partner and sent him an almost smile, then cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

"...It's getting late. Aren't you going to eat?" Patamon gestured to the plate of untouched food sitting on the table. TK looked down and sighed, then closed his eyes. He felt like his appetite was slipping away from his grip. He just wasn't hungry.

He pushed it over to his partner, shaking his head.

"I'm not hungry. You take it." Patamon had heard this excuse before. Stubbornly he shook his head and pushed the plate back to the blond.

"Eat. And I'm not leaving this spot until it's gone," he said in an utmost serious tone. "Besides, I've already had my share."

He hummed a reply, his eyelids drooping. Suddenly he felt exhausted. Out of patience, he forked at his food. He couldn't really find the taste in it, but swallowed anyway. The motion itself brought a smile to Patamon's face.

After a few bites, TK was beginning to feel sick. He swallowed again, then stood, ignoring the frown Patamon gave him. As soon as he placed his plate in the sink, his shoulders slumped. His face was pale and the air was thick and suffocating. His head was killing him; it felt like with every step he took it could only get worse. He coughed into his fist.

And prayed to God he wasn't sick too.

...

"Davish!"

Davis lifted his head. He could barely make out a familiar splash of blue before feeling the weight of Demiveemon's tiny form on his shoulders. A tiny smirk crept its way onto his face as he stumbled to keep his balance, then it doubled in size.

"Hey there, little buddy," Davis said, patting his partner's head.

"Where'd you guys go?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh. Um..." Davis shifted his weight, lowering his gaze guiltily. He thought back to just a few hours ago, when they'd seen TK. A picture of the blond's lifeless, yet terrified expression found its way back into his memory; he winced. Seeing TK so vulnerable, so absolutely horrified the way he was...

Davis shivered.

"Erm, sorry," came Yolei's voice. Davis snapped out of his reverie just in time to see Poromon hop into the girl's arms. Yolei continued, "We lost track of where TK was, and decided to go look for him... but when he found him..." She ran out of words.

"Is he okay?" Gatomon asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Kari answered. Her eyes were full of remorse and flooded with fresh tears, but she blinked them away. "I-I don't know."

Silence slithered into the group, leaving everyone uncomfortable.

"Guys!"

Cody came running up to them, carrying Upamon in his arms, panting hard. "Guys!" he cried again, then stopped right in front of them. He stood for a few seconds, panting and trying to catch his breath, then breathed out, "D-Did you see... TK...? He was... he was running... and... and Patamon—"

He broke off. Everyone looked terribly worried and even a little scared.

"...D-Did something happen?"

"He's fine," Kari choked out. She lowered her gaze.

Everyone knew it was a lie.

...

"Dad, I'm home," Matt said lamely, dropping his back to the ground. He stalked into the living room and blinked. And blinked again. And once more for good measure.

The room was spotless.

From the looks of it, the floor had been swept. The carpets had been vacuumed. The table was cleared off and set with dishes he hadn't even known they'd had. The couch, which was normally a torturous disarray of millions of pillows, had a blanket neatly tucked around its corners and was aligned perfectly with the coffee table. Everything was organized. Even the TV was dusted off!

"Dad?"

_He's probably at work..._

"Right here, Matt," came his father's voice from in the kitchen.

_...Or not._

"Whattya doin' home?" he asked curiously. He walked into the other room, surprised to find Dad cleaning it too.

Now he was confused.

"Came home early," Dad said, scrubbing away on a glass plate. Before Matt could reply, he continued, "Your mother called. She's caught a cold, or that's what it sounded like. Her voice was a little weak. Anyway, she asked if TK could stay for a few days while she gets over it, so he doesn't get it or anything. I figured if he's staying, I should clean up a bit."

Matt blinked again as the words sunk in. "Need any help?" he asked.

"Nah, I got it," Dad replied, but then winced as a glass dish slipped from his watery grip and shattered into pieces as it hit the ground.

A soft pause.

Laughing Matt said, "I'll get the broom..."

Little pieces of excitement sparked in Matt's veins. TK was coming over tomorrow. He was staying for a week. And this time, TK couldn't avoid him.

Matt was going to get some answers.


	10. Chapter ten

A few chirps sounded through the glass window of the classroom. Unfocused blue eyes watched instinctively as a small flock of birds swarmed by the school with unachievable grace. Each pair of wings fluttered soundlessly as they continued to ascend through the cloudless blue sky. No signs of rain, the breeze was just perfect, and the environment looked happy and completely healthy.

TK suddenly wished he could be out there, rolling in the grass, breathing in the mixed fumes of Odaiba, feeling the wind lap playfully at his clothes and through his hair...

But he was trapped.

In the classroom.

Tuning out his teacher's monotone, boring voice.

Almost falling asleep.

Until said teacher cleared his throat, that is. TK lifted his head and uncurled his fingers from under his chin, blinking. He was met with irritated, rough grey eyes.

"Takaishi?" he said, his voice drenched in obvious annoyance. "Takaishi, I hope you have a reason for not answering my question."

_Question?_ he thought. TK cursed under his breath and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him, even Kari and Davis. They looked worried, concerned, confused. The blond lowered his gaze and swallowed. Now he regretted not listening to the lesson his teacher had been talking about. The last thing he had wanted was everyone's unoccupied attention.

"I take that at a no." He cleared his throat again, adjusting his glasses and snapping his book shut. "Takaishi, hall," he pressed on. "Now."

With one last look around the room, TK stood, his eyes never leaving his sneakers. He shoved his hands roughly into his pockets, ignoring the worried looks of his friends, and stalked out the door.

Wanting desperately to hit something.

TK couldn't explain it, but he suddenly felt anger bubble up inside him. A hot, pulsing, irrational anger that sparked up in his system like fire. His fingers curled up into fists and uncurled, and the process repeated. His teeth slammed together in a low, almost demonic growl.

When the door opened, it took everything TK had not to scream at him.

"Takeru." His teacher's voice was stern, firm, but held a soft concern that caused TK to look up, startled. He felt some of his anger dissipate, but a few seconds later he collected himself and regained his cold, emotionless expression.

"Takeru, would you care to explain to me where you were yesterday?"

The words slammed through TK's gut. Eyes wide, he stiffened, then looked at his fingers, which became suddenly fascinating at the moment. He'd skipped yesterday after that test, and this was one of the classes he'd missed out on. He was in for it now.

"Takeru?"

TK bit his lip. He was just about to come up with an excuse of his absence, to tell him he'd gotten sick or something, but the words died in his throat and he felt like he couldn't speak. His vocals didn't want to cooperate anymore.

"Your absences have been quite frequent, Takeru," his instructor carried on absently, flipping through the pages of his notebook to preoccupy himself. "Care to explain?"

"I..." No, he couldn't explain.

He readjusted his glasses again, hummed something under his breath, then asked, "Shall I contact your mother?"

"No!" he squeaked. His voice broke and it sounded incredibly desperate; TK winced. His reply was probably loud enough to carry through the walls into the silent classroom. A wave of regret washed over him and he cringed again. But Mom couldn't be called about this. He swallowed back a lump in his throat and chewed his lip again.

"Takeru."

Mom couldn't be called.

"Takeru?"

She couldn't be. She had too much to deal with already.

"Can you hear me, Takeru?"

Inside his head, TK was laughing. Laughing at himself, at his situation, at the world around him. The walls were closing on him, imprisoning him, nailing his feet to the ground and leaving him there to rot. His head was spinning and his fingers were trembling and his breath was escaping in short, quick bursts of air. He was beginning to feel dizzy all over again.

"Is there something wrong, Takeru?"

His vision was darkening into neutral colors that swirled into a big, black circle in front of him. His stomach churned into an knot and he had to swallow hard to keep the bile in his throat from escaping.

"Are you alright, Takeru?" His teacher's words finally settled into his mind. He swallowed again and looked up with wide, damp blue eyes and forced himself to keep his tears at bay.

And pulled himself together.

"I'm fine." He forced out the words. His voice was scratchy, like he hadn't spoken for years. He cleared his throat, took in a shaky, centering, deep breath and continued, "No, you don't need to... to call her. I should've..." He paused for a moment and gulped. "I should've been paying attention. I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again, sir. I promise."

"That's good to hear," he said, but still looked worried and unconvinced. "Tell you what," he pressed on, his lips curving into a soft smile, "I'll let you go this time. It'll be our little secret. But if this happens again—"

"It won't," TK cut in, his voice thick with bits of hope and desperation. He cringed.

"Right." He smiled, then sighed, looking into TK's eyes. TK quickly looked at his fingers again, noticing they were still shaking. "Now," his instructor said, gaining the look of annoyance back into his grey eyes. "We've only got a few minutes left in class, so I guess it's your fault I can't give out assignments today."

Then TK smiled. Or at least tried to. Davis and Kari would probably like that.

And so would the other students.

...

TK reached the end of the day without even realizing it. The rest of his classes had gone by in a blur, something unexpected; for weeks he'd spent the whole school day staring at the clock, almost willing time to speed up with his eyes. School was a drag, something that went by so painfully slow it hurt.

With an intake of breath, TK closed his locker. He threw is backpack over his shoulder and looked at his watch. 3:18. He had to be at work at four. Four to eight— those were his shifts during week days. On the weekends he worked from eleven to six.

Quickly he strode down the hallways, looking for Patamon. He needed to get there fast, but he couldn't leave Patamon again. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

He tore around the corner, heading toward the gym, where the digimon usually kept themselves hidden, quickening in pace—

And ran face to face into Davis.

They both stumbled back. TK's fingers dug into the wall, helping him maintain his balance, but Davis ended up falling on the floor with a distinctly loud thud.

"Dude!" Davis screeched, then looked up, and his expression immediately softened. His eyes puddled with guilt.

TK swallowed, took a step forward, and pulled him to his feet, something Davis was clearing not expecting. He took his hand, stood up, and blinked, but didn't have a chance to speak.

"M'sorry..." the blond mumbled, avoiding eye contact. _For everything_, he wanted to add, but kept his mouth shut.

Davis dusted himself off, confused, but grinned anyway. "S'alright." TK looked at his shoes and continued to walk through the halls until Davis grabbed him by the wrist, eliminating all chances of escape. "Where're you going?" he asked. TK forced himself not to tear away from Davis's grasp, to snap at him or storm off again.

"I-I'm sorry," he repeated, feeling stupid. The day that had gone so perfectly well was beginning to darken again. "F-For... the other day." Shocked Davis loosened his grip on the blond, allowing him to lower his arms to his side. TK looked at his watch again, cursed under his breath, and quietly muttered, "I-I have to go..."

"Wait!"

TK broke into a sprint.

When he met up with Patamon, the other digimon were still waiting for their respective partners. He'd tried to ignore their wary, concerned eyes as much as he could, but they were looking at him the whole time. Gatomon even asked if he was okay. He'd given her a practice smile, unable to give her an actual one, motioned for Patamon, and left as quickly as possible.

He didn't have the time for explanations.

"TK?" Patamon was saying while they exited the school. "TK? Are you listening to me?"

He hummed a reply as he crept up the streets, knowing his time was limited.

On the way to work, TK thought back to this morning. Mom was too sick to even stand up. He remembered her pale, fever-burned face; he'd tried to stay home to take care of her, but she wouldn't let him...

_"Mom?" TK's tired, breathy voice carried through the walls of the apartment. He knocked on her bedroom door once, twice, and heard a soft, weak groan on the other side. His eyes went wide. "Mom!"_

_She was, thankfully, still in bed. Her eyes opened half-way, then closed again. Then opened. And closed. TK couldn't tell if she was trying to go to sleep or trying to fight her drowsiness._

_"Mom," he whispered desperately._

_"Morning, Takeru," she croaked, her voice a little breathy. A ghost of a smile pulled at her lips._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. She mumbled something in a slurry tone, then her eyes closed again. TK felt sick with panic. "Do you want me to stay home?" he continued. "I'll make you something to eat, something you can stomach. Just stay in bed, I'll get—"_

_"No, honey." She cut him off, weakly raising a hand. "I-I want you to go to Matt's after school, okay? I already called him. He and your father are expecting you—"_

_"Mom, no, I-I can't leave you. I won't." His voice was tinged with hysteria and his eyes flooded with tears. "Not when you're sick like this. I-I can't... I'm not going."_

_"I'll be alright, sweetie," she whispered. Her eyes were still drooping. "I-I... promise..."_

TK remembered everything perfectly. He remembered storming out the house with Patamon barely able to keep up with him. He remembered wiping his tears dry before he caught up with Yolei and Cody to head to school. He remembered the look on their other's faces...

Soon he reached his destination. He breathed in a sigh of relief and looked at his watch. 3:54. Six minutes to spare.

"Hey, newbie," came a voice that made TK jump out of his skin. The voice giggled. TK turned around and was met with a pair of emerald green eyes. "I heard the boss talk about you," she continued. Her smile reached her eyes. "But I didn't know you were starting so early."

_Wha..._? Then it hit him. This was one of the workers. Through the corner of his eye he watched Patamon creep into one of the bushes slowly, not wanting to be seen.

"You're here a bit early, too." She looked at the clock that was plastered on the face of the building, located just above its logo. "The name's Zoe, by the way." She offered a hand.

"TK," he said warily. Cautiously he accepted her hand, waiting for her to pull some sort of prank on him.

She grinned and shook his hand. Hard. TK winced.

"Well, TK," Zoe said, laughing, "I hope you're ready. Tuesday's Kid's Night. We're gonna have a rush hour. What time to you leave? Eight? You're lucky, newbie. You get off early. We close at eleven..." She rambled on and on, walking in the door, pulling him in along.

And TK groaned. This was gonna be a long shift.

* * *

**Yeah. I know. Zoe. Yep, that's the Zoe you think it is. Sue me. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! And special shout out to The War Inside my Head (who keeps changing her penname), who I very much appreciate and love because you're my friend. Don't feel under-appreciated. You're awesome. And thanks to my sister, Eaten Alive by Boredom, who suggested Zoe. Couldn't think of an OC. Love you, too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Or its characters. But let me know what you guys think! I hope it wasn't half-assed like the last one...**


	11. Chapter eleven

"...I hate this," TK whispered to himself as he scrubbed bits of food off a glass plate and stacked it in its row. He toweled his hands dry, exhausted. Zoe had been right; rush hour was more than a bit hectic. He'd served at least three tables at a time for the first half of his shift, swept the back room, served another family while they ate, and had been put on dish duty for the last thirty minutes. It was finally time to leave.

TK untied and shrugged off his apron (yes, he _had_ to wear an apron, despite the fact that he absolutely _hated _it), hanging it up in the back. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep right then and there.

"Looks like your shift is over, newbie," Zoe's cheerful voice cracked through the quiet. "How was your first day? Exhausting, huh?"

"More than you know," TK mumbled, his voice tired.

"Yeah, it always is." Zoe smiled up at him, then winked at him and said, "But hey, it gets better. Just you wait." Within seconds the blonde was gone. TK blinked, laughed bitterly to himself, and shook his head. He signed out on his shift and as quickly and as quietly as he could, he booked out of the diner.

And almost immediately he was met with familiar bright blue eyes.

"TK!" Patamon cried happily, throwing himself into TK's arms. "I thought you'd never come out of there! I was worried!"

"It's alright, Patamon," he said and already started to walk at a quickened pace. He attempted to smile, but failed miserably. "This is only temporary." He paused. "Erm, or at least until mom gets better. It'll be over soon. Everything'll go back to normal..."

TK tried to convince himself that it was true, but he wasn't so sure about it now...

The blond sighed. He didn't have time for these negative thoughts. Yes, everything would be okay. It had to be. Mom would get better. All of her debts would be paid and he wouldn't have to work. Everything would be fine...

_"I want you to go to Matt's after school, okay?"_ his mother's words repeated in his mind. _"I already called them. He and your father are expecting you..."_

TK wanted to go home, though. He wanted to run back to his apartment in a full out sprint, to see if Mom was okay. She'd looked terrible this morning! How was he supposed to ignore her like this? She needed him!

"TK?" Patamon's voice broke into his thoughts. "TK, we're here."

Suddenly TK felt a strange fear constricting his chest. The air was too thick; his mind was racing; he couldn't think. He choked on a sob that craved to escape and gulped, willing himself to stay calm. He checked his watch. 8:23. Matt was behind that door. He was late coming home. How was he supposed to explain? Matt was going to kill him!

"TK, are you okay?"

Blinking back tears, he nodded quickly— too quickly. It didn't matter because less than a second later the door was yanked open, slamming against the wall with enough force to make TK wince. Abruptly the blond was crushed in dark, familiar hug. With a sharp inhale of breath, TK went limp, shocked. He swallowed, eyes wide.

"M-Matt—!"

"Where the hell have you been?" Matt demanded in a voice that sounded too full of relief to be angry. TK was pulled into the apartment and automatically lowered his gaze, feeling ashamed. Matt stared at him with a questioning, anxious gaze.

"...Out," he said simply. Patamon perched himself on the blond's lap and kept up his guard.

"Out?" Matt scoffed. "It's almost eight-thirty! You were supposed to be here hours ago!"

"M'sorry," he mumbled stupidly.

"TK—!" his brother was starting to say, but then choked on what seemed like a sob. He flailed his arms around worriedly. "You... You really scared me, ya know? I thought... I-I thought... _God_, TK! Just don't do that! I thought you got... _jumped_ or something! Or... or—"

"It's okay, Matt," TK said, his voice sounding a little more steady. Feeling a little more confident, he pressed on, "I had basketball practice... and then a friend of mine needed help with something, and... I-I'm sorry I worried you." TK didn't know if his lie would work, and there was something in Matt's expression that told him he wasn't convinced, but hearing him sigh, TK thought it worked.

After all, TK knew he didn't have practice today, anyway. Sure, he'd skipped a few practices (more than he should've), but he was there on the day Coach had told the team what days he _didn't _have practice. And he actually _had _helped Kari with something (despite that she wasn't really paying attention to the project; Kari was looking at him like she could really read his mind and see through his façade, like she could tell the smile he kept giving her was fake), so wasn't _totally _a lie.

"Okay..." Matt finally said. With another intake of breath, he raked a hand through his hair. "Okay... just... just... okay." He seemed at a loss for words.

"Where's dad?" TK blinked, noticing the lack of his father's presence.

"Work." Matt sighed one last time and guilt threaded itself through TK's veins. He swallowed and looked at Patamon again; had Matt really been that worried? A picture of Matt pacing recklessly around the living room flashed through TK's mind. He looked nervous, anxious, distraught; suddenly TK found himself giggling.

Patamon looked up at him and blinked.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked.

Biting his lip to stifle more laughter, TK said, "Nothing... just... never mind."

The corners of Matt's mouth twitched. Soon he was laughing and shaking his head. "Whatever, Teeks..." Then, after a moment: "Dad said he picked up your clothes and stuff before he left for work... it's in the guest room. You can take a shower if you want."

Then TK hesitated. All of the sudden it hit him: Yes, he would be staying at Matt's apartment. _For a whole week._

TK felt himself panicking again. He couldn't leave Mom alone for a whole week! There was no way she could even get up with the way she was this morning! He shouldn't be here, he should be home! Mom didn't have the strength to take care of herself in her condition!

"Teeks?" Matt's tone suddenly sounded serious. "Hey, hey, hey..." He steadied his hands on TK's shoulders, which were shaking along with the rest of his body. "TK, look at me. What's wrong?"

"Huh?" TK looked up, his eyes a little damp. Matt stared at him strangely, and TK realized that through Matt's eyes, he probably looked absolutely horrified.

"Are you okay?"

TK had heard this question too many times today. "I'm fine," he said reassuringly, convincingly, as his breath leveled itself back into a steady pattern. He blinked back the terrified look in his eyes and tried to smile, but it died down to a grimace.

Although he looked unconvinced, Matt nodded. Suddenly he was on his feet, pulling TK up with him, almost knocking Patamon to the ground.

"Are you hungry?" he asked abruptly.

TK looked at his shoes, thinking back a little, when he was at work.

_"So is this your first job?" Zoe asked as she set a stack of food-filled plates on the counter top._

_Almost jumping out of his skin, TK turned to her, pausing in his actions of sweeping the floor. "You could say that," he mumbled._

_"Ah, c'mon!" she said, grinning ear-to-ear. "It's not that bad! It just takes a while to get into it, ya know?"_

_"...Yeah." TK gripped the broom tighter and tried to look preoccupied in his work, but she didn't budge._

_"Hey, ya know what?" Zoe didn't wait for an answer. "The guys are makin' something new for the menu, you wanna try it? It'll be done in a few minutes, and you look like you could use a cheeseburger." The blonde winked._

_TK paused again. Come to think of it, he did seem a little hungry. And it was the first time in weeks that he felt his stomach growl. Hesitantly he nodded. "Sure," he said. What could getting something to snack on hurt?_

_"Great," Zoe said, smiling, "Hold on a sec. I'll be right back."_

TK blinked when he felt Patamon's weight shifting as he perched himself on his head. He looked up, then realized that he'd probably been silent for a while— he hadn't answered Matt's question.

"I already ate," the younger blond muttered, looking at his sneakers again.

"No he hasn't," Patamon butted in. TK realized his partner was frowning at him when he said the words, almost daring him to interrupt.

"Then we'll have to fix that," Matt said, already making his way to the kitchen. "I'll make you something, is that okay? I mean, I usually cook something for dad and set it out on the table and stuff so he can get it when he gets home, ya know? I'll see what he have. I'm sure—"

Matt was rambling. He usually did this when he was concerned or nervous about something, but TK didn't pay attention to that fact. He was too busy giggling to care. And, despite the almost-glare Patamon was giving him seconds ago, he was smiling, too.

For the first time in weeks, TK actually felt kind of happy. The kind of happy that had the room filled with laughter like it was; the kind of happy that sent little bits of excitement spiking through his veins; the kind of happy that made everything that was going on in his life disappear for the time being...

...and TK wasn't sure if he was supposed to be scared or glad of that feeling.


	12. Chapter twelve

**A/N: I'm not too pleased with the results of this chapter. I might go back and rewrite it later on, but this was all I could come up with. I apologize in advance for the suckishness of it.**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep, beep, beep!_

The deathly screech of Matt's alarm clock seemed to shake the entire apartment. His arm, controlled by absolute instinct, stretched out from under the covers and smashed the snooze button, an action he'd been repeating for years. He could feel it— the small sense of awareness that told him he was awake. Slowly he closed his eyes, hoping desperately that he might just slip back into the comfort of a dream, back into the peaceful clutches of unconsciousness...

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep, beep, beep!_

"Matt, shut that off!" came his father's voice from behind his bedroom door. "You have to get up anyways!"

With a groan, a grunt, and a shuffle of blankets, Matt was up on his feet. He looked at the clock plastered on the wall: 6:34 AM. He didn't have time to waste.

"And don't forget to wake your brother up!"

_Shit!_

That was enough to wake Matt up completely. He'd forgotten TK was staying! What kind of a brother was he? With wide eyes, he ran to his closet, hastily yanking on whatever shirt he could find. After quickly pulling on a pair of jeans, he stumbled to the door.

"That was fast," Dad observed, taking a sip of his coffee as Matt blurred through the kitchen. Hurriedly he fingered around for a piece of bread.

"Morning, dad," Matt murmured absently, taking a bite of his bread and staggering to the guest room. He rested a hand on the doorknob, suddenly feeling hesitant. TK wasn't looking all that well yesterday; he'd looked tired, exhausted, pale. Maybe he should just let him be...

"Something wrong, son?" Dad asked, looking suddenly concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong," Matt reassured quickly— a little too quickly. He shook his head; time was something he didn't have right now. Timidly he knocked on the bedroom door, then carefully, slowly, creaked it open.

"Teeks? You awake?"

He didn't receive an answer.

"TK?" he tried again.

No reply.

After a moment of waiting, Matt decided to just open the damned door.

"TK, you need to wake up—," he was starting to say, but broke off immediately.

Patamon seemed to be awake: He was sitting on the dresser, eyes wide and alert, and he was staring at Matt, almost pleading for an answer of some sort. He looked back at his partner, and Matt realized why he seemed so worried.

TK's face was pale and slicked with sweat, and his cheeks glowed with fever. His thin frame was shivering underneath the blanket Matt had given him the night before— he looked so utterly miserable that Matt didn't have the heart to just walk over to him and shake him awake.

"Dad!" he called quietly over his shoulder, his voice barely even a whisper.

"Yeah?" the other replied as he looked up from his newspaper. Matt nodded his head in the direction of his brother, and Dad stood up, setting his coffee cup on its coaster.

Once he reached the guest room, his expression softened. After a few moments of studying the boy, he laughed humorlessly to himself and said, "I guess it's a little too late for the precaution your mother had in mind... the poor thing..."

"Yeah," Matt murmured, eyes instinctively set on his brother's shaking form. He didn't even notice his father leave his side to retrieve another blanket for his brother, let alone when he rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go let the school know he's fallen ill," Dad said. He seemed to be hesitant with his next choice of words when he asked, "Are you doing anything important in your classes today? Like, do you have any tests or projects and whatnot?"

After a moment of thinking, Matt shook his head. "Not that I know of," he replied, confused.

"I... I have to get to work," Dad pressed on. "You wouldn't mind taking after him, would you?"

Matt blinked. And then it dawned on him: Dad had work. He couldn't afford to miss another day. Someone had to make sure TK would be okay.

"No, not at all," Matt agreed quickly. "You get to work. I'll look after him."

"Are you sure—?"

"Dad, you can't miss another day at work. I'll make sure he's okay." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when his father still seemed reluctant. Reassuringly he said, "I'll call Tai and ask him to pick up any missing work for me, 'kay? Plus, TK has Patamon with him; it won't be that hard. And"—He looked at the watch he wasn't wearing—"Look at the time! Get going, you're gonna be late!"

"Alright, alright," Dad said, laughing, as fished his cell phone out of his pocket. "Let me phone the school real quick, then all be off." He muttered something under the lines of "crazy..." under his breath, then pressed his phone to his ear and began to search for his coat.

Then Matt turned back to where his brother was. Every hint of laughter and amusement left his face and his eyes instead filled with concern. After hearing Dad say his farewells, he sat down next to his little brother, cautiously bringing a cold hand to his forehead.

"God, he's burnin' up," he hissed lowly.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Patamon whispered tearfully, making Matt almost jump out of his skin; he'd forgotten Patamon was still there.

"He'll be fine. It's just a little fever," Matt reassured.

Now all he had to do was convince himself of that fact, too.

...

"_Matt!"_

TK's voice pierced through the peaceful silence like knifes. He tugged on his T-shirt, then bolted out the bedroom door, eyes wide. They were late for school. They must've slept in. Was he the only one who came to realize this?

"Whoa, slow down there, TK," Matt said easily as he gripped TK's shoulders.

"Matt, we're late for school," TK blurted, his voice panicked. "Is dad up? Tell him we're late. Does he have work? Maybe he's late, too. We have to—"

"Shh." Matt cut him off by wrapping his arms around the younger blond, pulling him into a hug. "Calm down, Teeks... don't worry about it..."

"But—" How come TK was the only one seeing the problem here?

"TK, Dad already left for work. We came to wake you up this morning..." He paused. "You looked a little feverish, so dad called you in."

Feverish? No, TK couldn't to be sick. He didn't have time to miss out on his classes anymore. He didn't have time to just _stay home_, especially when he had to be at work—

"What time is it?"

"S'a little after noon," Matt answered, confused. "Why?"

_I still have a few hours,_ he thought. _But how—?_

"TK, you should really go back to bed," his brother said worriedly.

"I have to get to school," TK said as an excuse. "Maybe we can still make it—"

"TK, look at yourself." Matt gestured to the mirror on the opposite wall. TK followed his gaze, but ignored the image of himself he'd received in return. "Your temperature two points is higher than normal. There's no way you're going to school like this."

"That's not the point, Matt," TK protested. "I _don't have time_ to be sick. I have work to make up—"

"Kari'll get it for you. I already called Tai this morning."

"—and I've got a project and basketball practice and _I just can't be sick, _Matt!"

"You're stressing over nothing, Teeks." Matt pressed his hands to TK's shoulders again. "It'll be fine. Just talk to your teachers when you get better, it's not that hard."

Matt didn't understand. That was the problem. Matt didn't understand the extremity of the situation. But there was nothing TK could do about it because there was absolutely _no way _of getting Matt to _just fucking understand _why he was "stressing" over this.

TK shook his head, laughing bitterly to himself, thinking this was just God's way of playing tricks on him. That's what this was. A damn trick.

"This isn't happening," TK kept repeating to himself in low whisper. Tears warmed his eyes and blurred his vision as he continued to pace. "I can't be sick... I just can't be..." _What about mom? What if she needs me? She should be in bed right now—_

_What if she...?_

No, Mom was in bed. She had to be. She was too sick yesterday to just stand up, let alone go to work or anything. TK didn't tell her about his job. She was probably still under the impression that she had to work to earn money for the bills and her debts and groceries and things that TK was working on. There was no way—

"TK, you're really scaring me right now." Matt's voice snapped TK away from his inner breakdowns and back into reality. TK stopped mid-pace, looking up at Matt with large, damp blue eyes. "Please, just... I can tell you're really stressing over this, but _just take it easy_. God, Teeks, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack!"

Maybe that was what TK wanted.

An image of TK sitting motionless in a hospital bed flashed through the workings of his mind. White sheets and pillows, white curtains, white walls... connected to all of those wires and IVs and monitors... his breath shallow and his pulse weak... trying to balance on the thinnest of lines between Life and Death...

No.

He shook his head again in an attempt to rid the image from his mind. He couldn't think like that. Not with everything going on. Not with Mom being sick and with school and work and everything else. But as much as he wanted to hide it...

...that image seemed to be the only thing that soothed the panic running through his veins.


	13. Chapter thirteen

TK didn't know how he managed to do it, but he'd escaped his brother's apartment. Yes, it had been difficult, but not impossible. Matt had been persistent, repeatedly nagging on him about how he needed to rest, to let go of his concerns and worry about them later, but it wasn't that simple:

First, he needed to check on Mom. His time was limited, TK knew that; but he couldn't rid the picture of her laying in bed the other day, very sick, and very pale, from his mind. He just needed to see if she was okay, even if he could only stay for a few minutes.

Then, he needed to get to work as soon as possible. It would only take Matt a matter of time before he realized that TK wasn't in the guest room anymore. Hell, TK was sure he'd already come to realize that he was gone. He hoped his escape wasn't that obvious. Then again, he'd left Patamon there in cases like that, where he could easily cover for him...

TK shook his head. No time to think. Just act. Check on Mom. Get to work. That's all he could afford to do.

So TK picked up the pace. He began to tackle the first set of stairs that lead up to his apartment, ascending the steps so quickly he nearly tripped a good number of times. Quickly he tore through the last set, not pausing to catch his breath. Then, after what seemed like ages, he'd come face to face with his apartment door, and wasted no time jamming the key in.

"Mom?" he called, tearing through the halls. "Mom, are you home? Are you okay?"

He didn't receive a verbal answer, only a series of coughs. Long, torturing, lung-crushing coughs that pricked at TK's heart like needles.

"Mom? Mom, it's me, TK," TK hollered. Beginning to panic, he followed the sound. Relief flooded his system in waves when he found their source, but was soon replaced by a familiar fear that caused his stomach to churn.

She was just as bad as the last time he'd seen her, if not worse. She'd gotten paler, her face was still glowing from her illness, and—TK wasn't sure if he was imagining this or not—her cheeks looked a little sunken in, like she hadn't eaten anything for weeks.

"Mom," he choked out through the new set of tears that sprang into his eyes.

"T-Takeru...?" She looked confused for a second, but then offered him—or at least attempted to—a small smile. "You look... a little pale," she croaked. "Are... are you feeling alright?"

TK swallowed back a scoff. She was the one who'd fallen victim to this illness, not TK. Why was she worrying about him?

"I'm fine, Mom," he reassured, trying to level his voice. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm alright..." Her voice was fading and her words began to slur into each other.

"I'll get your medicine." TK was already up on his feet and in the other room before she could reply. His hands flew through the medicine cabinet quickly, his mind racing. Seconds turned into minutes, but all he could find was Children's Fever Reducer and some cough drops. Frustration bubbled through his veins. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Where the hell did he put that pill bottle?

Suddenly his fingers made contact with a small container. The sigh of relief that escaped his lips ended up sounding like a happy sob; he'd found what he was looking for.

Looking briefly over his shoulder, his eyes found the clock: 3:21. He had to hurry.

With a full glass over water in hand, TK made his way back to his mother. "Drink this," he coaxed, giving her a halved pill and bringing the glass to her lips. She'd managed to down the medicine, but TK still didn't have time to waste.

In a matter of minutes, TK microwaved a bowl of soup and set a few extra blankets on her beside. He supplied bottled water for her—maybe about seven or eight bottles, though he didn't know how long they would last.

"T-Takeru..." Mom whispered, catching TK's attention just as he was about to leave. "Thank you..."

TK paused. No, he couldn't just leave. He looked into her pallid face; she looked so sick and fragile and weak—he couldn't just leave her.

Suddenly TK found himself locked in an embrace. He hugged her hard, and didn't ever want to let go. If he did, he was afraid she'd vanish—he'd lose her forever. Tears warmed his eyes, but he blinked them back; he wasn't going to cry in front of her.

"I love you, sweetie," Mom said gently, softly.

"I love you too, mom," TK said quietly.

Reluctantly TK pulled away, refusing to meet her gaze. He watched the lids of her eyes close, then checked the time one last time: 3:34.

_Dammit!_

If he didn't leave now, he wasn't going to make it.

"I'm sorry," TK mumbled to his mother. "I-I have to go..."

"It's alright, dear," she whispered. "I'll see you soon..." She closed her eyes again, but right before she fell asleep, she rasped, "Hurry, now... I'm sure Matt's waiting... for you..."

That's when TK freed the tears he'd been holding back. They streamed down his cheeks like blood from a fresh wound, dropping off his chin and leaving stains on his T-shirt. He didn't come here with Matt. He'd snuck out of Matt's apartment and _walked_, and he needed to get to work. Fast.

Sighing to himself, TK sped up, walking at pace so fast he was almost jogging. This was only his second day of working, and he was going to be late! This wasn't good.

Bits and pieces of the regular outdoor sounds filled his ears: Cars passing by, birds, children, salesmen, the soft rhythm of music drifting down the streets... everything, as it had been for the past three and a half years, was peaceful.

But TK didn't care about that—he didn't have time to. He kicked into a sprint, weaving his way through the crowd of people, wanting to get this over with. He knew he wasn't going to be able to check in time, but better late then never. Running was the quickest way to travel; it wasn't like he knew how to drive, he didn't have a bike, and it wasn't like he could tell anyone about this—

Suddenly TK felt himself collide with something—or more specifically, _someone._

He stumbled back; he'd been running so fast he wasn't paying attention to where he'd been going. It was obvious he wasn't ready for the sudden impact of a head-on collision with another person.

Luckily there had been a rail—he'd found his way onto a walking bridge, he supposed. His fingers wrapped around and gripped the railing, allowing him to stabilize with gravity and keep his balance.

"T-TK?" a voice suddenly blurted. TK snapped his head up.

Cody and Yolei.

Cody was holding onto the edge of the bridge—he'd been the one TK ran into. His eyes were wide and full of concern. Yolei was next to him; she'd avoided the blow, but just barely. She blinked her eyes.

"TK, what're you...? I-I thought you were—?"

TK looked hurried back at his watch: 3:41.

"Dammit," TK cursed in a desperate, broken voice. "Dammit, dammit, dammit—"

"TK?" Cody repeated. TK looked at the boy's face and saw an image of himself reflecting in his green eyes. He looked tired, flushed, and extremely panicked. Hysterical, horrified tears pricked at his eyes. Seconds ticked by; he didn't have time for this.

Without a reply, TK rushed past them, feeling a familiar guilt creep into his veins. Great. He'd really done it now.

The world seemed to blur. He didn't know what it was; maybe his adrenaline decided to kick in or something, but it caused everything around him to fade. TK didn't know how to describe it—this feeling that sent so much energy into his veins.

He ended up relying on this sense of awareness, whether it was false or not, because without it, he'd still be back at the other side of town.

"Whoa there, tiger," chirped a familiar, cheery voice, and TK felt an abrupt tug at his wrist.

TK's head snapped up again, blurrily seeing green eyes and strands of long blond hair.

"You okay?" Zoe asked with a chuckle that covered any hints of worry TK didn't know why she would have. He remained panting, suddenly wondering why he couldn't catch his breath. How long had be been running? It felt like only a few minutes, but when his eyes caught a glimpse of the clock, he'd realized it'd been almost fifteen minutes.

"M'fine..." TK breathed, his voice scratchy. His legs ached suddenly, along with the rest of his body. He swallowed back a cough, and wanted to just pass out right there.

"You look a bit feverish." She tapped a lip with the tip of her finger. "You coulda just called in sick if you weren't feelin' too hot..."

TK scoffed and shook his head. _This was his second day_. He couldn't just bail like that, especially when he was the newest worker. Besides, he didn't want nor need whatever concern she held for him. It wasn't like she'd known him for years.

"Fine," she said, looking at him evenly and strongly. "I was just saying. Wait, did you _run_ the whole way here?" She studied his face; TK was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Dude, if you needed a ride, you coulda just said so."

That confused TK. What was she getting to?

"Here." She handed him a yellow sticky note with bubbly, big numbers printed on it—her phone number. When TK didn't reply, she rolled her eyes. "Don't get any ideas. I'm not trying to hit on you."

TK felt his face heat up, but he hoped she'd just think it was because he'd been running.

"Well, don't just stand there. C'mon!"

A wave of dizziness washed over TK when she rushed him inside. He blinked again and groaned.

Four more hours of hell...

* * *

**...Um, happy official beginning of summer everyone, even though it was yesterday! And, uh, have a nice rest of the weekend, I guess...**


	14. Chapter fourteen

"C'mon, Tai," Kari prompted as she seemingly flew up another flight of stairs. Her feet carried her over the balcony, her face a bit pink from running. "We're already late, and with the pace you're walking at, we'll never get there!"

"We're almost there," Tai said, frowning. "Why're you so worried?"

Kari came to a stop, looking up at the setting sun. The sky was lit up in a pinkish hue, providing the watery horizon with a serene and friendly glow. Clouds hung high in the darkening sky, almost invisible. She tore her eyes away and leaned against the handrail, looking at the ground.

"It's just... TK hasn't been acting like himself lately," she said quietly. "And it's just weird for him to get sick all the sudden..."

Tai paused, as if thinking something over, his face serious. Then he sighed, looking older than seventeen. "I'm sure he's fine, Hika," he said, using a nickname Kari hadn't heard in a long time. He pressed his hands on her shoulders, and pulled her into his arms. "You're taking this all too seriously. Just give him time."

Kari opened her mouth to speak again, but then something saw something in the corner of her eyes and turned back to the sky. Then she spotted him:

TK was climbing the stairs that belonged to the fire escape route. His movements were a bit off; his body seemed to sway with the wind itself, as if he couldn't keep his balance, and he looked like he was breathing heavily. Kari squinted her eyes, watching as he swung his legs over railings. Then, as soon as both feet touched the ground, he started running.

"What're you doing out here?" she whispered to herself. _I thought he was supposed to be sick? What's he doing out so late?_

"What? Kari, what're you looking at?"

"Huh?" She looked up and met his eyes. How long had she been staring? He must've been talking to her. "Oh, um, sorry. What did you say?"

"What were you looking at?"

"Oh! Uh, it was nothing. Just lost in thought. Sorry." Kari made a mental note to talk to TK about this. He'd pay for it later.

Tai gave her a look that proved he wasn't convinced, so she gave him a smile.

He still didn't fall for it.

"Oh, the time!" she cried desperately, looking down at her wrist as if there was an actual watch there. "We gotta go! C'mon!"

"Wait, Kari—ugh!" Tai's protests were muffled when she yanked on his arm, killing any replies he had, and broke into a sprint. Yes, it was strange to see TK climbing around the fire escape when it was nearing nine o'clock in the evening. Especially when Matt had called earlier to inform them that he'd fallen ill, which meant he shouldn't have been moving around too much. What could he be doing at this time of night?

"Kari, slow down! I'm gonna trip!"

"You're a _soccer player,_ you should know how to run without tripping!"

When Matt's apartment door came into view, Kari slowed down to a halt, panting softly. She loosened her hold on Tai's wrist enough so he could pull back, and then she looked up again.

And a pair of watery, wide blue eyes met hers.

TK was in the middle of sliding through an open window, his cheeks glowing fever-pink. At first he looked utterly shocked, freezing in his actions, a deer-in-the-headlights expression crossing over his face. Then he seemed to be pleading with her, as if silently asking her not to say anything.

Kari started to glare at him, but then stopped, wondering if was really mad or not. Quickly she gave him her best_ We'll talk later _look, and turned away.

Tai stared at her quizzically, his eyes boring into her. He'd caught her again. Kari blinked, then straightened her spine and looked at him evenly.

"What?"

Tai paused. "...Was that TK?"

Then Kari's gaze faltered for a second. Great. Did Tai see what she had? She rose her chin and glared at him strongly.

"No," she said shortly.

"Don't lie to me," Tai retorted. "I know it was."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Dammit, Kari!"

"Dammit, Tai!"

Kari was apparently irritating him, which wasn't her goal, but she needed to distract him somehow. It seemed to be working.

_"Where the hell did you go?" _Matt's voice carried through the apartment door, startling both Tai and Kari out of their argument. Kari's eyes bulged out of their sockets and she looked at the door. He must've been gone for a long time, Kari came to realize, and Matt seemed extremely worried.

_"I-I..."_ TK began. Kari could practically see the terrified expression on her face, and felt her heart drop in her chest.

"We shouldn't eavesdrop," Tai whispered, making a move to grab at her wrist. She flicked him away and gave a shake of her head. With the way he was sneaking around the edges of the building, Kari figured he'd went somewhere he wasn't supposed to. And Matt had caught him.

Their conversation turned inaudible; Kari couldn't make out their words anymore. She strained her ears, wanting desperately to catch their words, but they were talking so softly nothing could be heard. She couldn't even put fragments together.

"Kari—," Tai was starting to say, but she cut him off by knocking timidly on the door. She didn't expect anyone to answer, but the door flew open almost instantly.

"Oh, uh, hey guys," Matt said, blinking, his face a little pale.

"Hey, Matt," Tai replied, his voice oddly solemn, steady. "Hey, TK." His serious expression dropped into a grin as he peered through the door, and Kari caught sight of TK's now unreadable expression. He waved around his backpack, which Kari forgot he'd been carrying. "The assignments you asked for?"

"Oh!" Matt's face lit up with realization, and he widened the door. "Sorry, I forgot you guys were coming over. C'min."

Tai walked in with a smile that drowned out every other emotion he'd previously obtained, something Kari knew he was an expert at. She followed in suit almost silently, trying to make something of TK's blank demeanor. He didn't look terrified or anxious anymore, more like... distant, as if he had something else on his mind, like the way he dozed off in school hours.

But this time it was different. His eyes were fogged over and completely blank, like he was sleep walking or something. Had Matt said something, _did_ something, to make him change?

"...and this is for History," Tai was saying, groaning as if it added some sort of dramatic effect. "You are _so _lucky you weren't there—" He broke off, as if remembering something. "Oh, Kari, um, the text books for TK?" He pulled out a Geometry textbook with a few papers protruding from its pages.

"Oh, right," Kari mumbled, only hearing about half of what Tai had been telling her. A vague feeling of embarrassment washed over her, making her blush. How long had she been standing there, staring, trying to figure out what was really going through TK's head?

"Great." It was the first word Kari had heard him say, and even though his voice seemed croaky and strained and filled with sarcasm, Kari was a bit relieved to hear him speak. "Just what I needed. More math."

Then it hit her: He'd dropped the bomb on that test on Monday. He'd turned it in blank, and stormed out of the classroom without another word. How long had he been acting like this? A few weeks? Maybe a month?

"Yeah, I'm not that great at it either," Kari found herself saying. She blinked and looked up at him, but he wasn't meeting her eyes.

Then they were in the guest room he'd been staying in.

It was, well, normal-looking. A bed. A desk and a lamp. A dresser and closet. Everything was well-kept, reminding her that he wasn't like Davis or Tai, that he had more neater tendencies than the two, or even Matt.

Suddenly they were talking. It was a normal, school-involved conversation, but as soon as she finished explaining the Geometry assignment, things fell dreadfully quiet again. TK was looking at the ground, deep in thought, his face emotionless.

The silence was long and agonizing, absolutely killing her.

"What were you doing out there?" she blurted without thinking, referring back to earlier. Immediately her cheeks flamed. TK's head snapped up and he jumped, like she'd startled him out of a dream.

"I just... had to check on something," he mumbled quietly.

"And you were climbing around the building because?" Why was she doing this? Why was she poking around a subject he obviously—

"How else would I have gotten out?" he snapped, his voice more louder, more stronger. "It wasn't like I had a choice!"

"What's so important that you have to sneak around for?" That was the question she regretting asking the most, because as soon as the words fell out of her mouth, TK's whole expression changed.

He looked absolutely horrified, as if he'd accidentally told her some sort of top secret she was never supposed to know about. His eyes bugged up again and watered, and Kari felt a pang of guilt twist in her stomach. Then he looked so utterly and completely broken, like the hopeful, optimistic version of himself she'd known years ago never existed.

She didn't even remember doing it, but somehow her arms were around him, embracing him. He obviously wasn't expecting it, either, because then he turned into a statue, his breath hitching, his eyes widening more.

"We're your friends, TK," she murmured, feeling something wet drop on her shoulder. Was he... crying? "You don't have to go through this alone. We're here. We'll always be here. We can help you."

A sound abruptly escaped from Kari's lips. She didn't know what it was—some sort of pitying noise? A sob, maybe? No, she wasn't crying. Or maybe she was?

Then she found herself pleading with a breaking voice, "Please don't push us away..."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update I— *insert long, pathetic reason nobody cares about* And before I get any haters, this WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A TAKARI MOMENT. She was offering a FRIENDLY shoulder, comforting him LIKE A FRIEND, because that is what FRIENDS do. Thanks! More brotherly love to come, I promise!**


End file.
